A holiday to remember
by llama-sutra-gurlx
Summary: Caroline Forbes thought she would be able to have a nice peaceful summer vacation, but once you throw your friends brother in to mix it all doesnt pan out like you will want it to. klaus/caroline, rebekha/stefan rebekha/caroline friendship
1. Summer vacation

**First go at fan fiction read it a lot myself so thought I would give a crack at it hope you enjoy!**

**Summer vacation**

Caroline was a little taken back by her request. "Come on please. Would you rather stay in this awful establishment or spend summer at my family home in the Hampton's?" She had only been college roommates with Rebekah mikealson for a year now so when Rebecca came up with the idea she thought she was off her rocker "well I don't know your family have never met me. How are they going to react when I just show up in the blue?" "That's the beauty of it; it was mother who suggested it!" Caroline arched her eyebrow. "When I was on Skype to her I was explaining your situation and she asked me if you would like to stay with us." Caroline twisted her lips "I still don't know" Rebecca smirked "what?" Caroline said her eyes narrowing, "its too late I already told mother" she said gleefully "you have to come now, you wouldn't want to be ungrateful would you? Anyway when I go back there by myself it is so boring being the only girl 'beside my mother of course. It's just me and my brothers." Caroline remembered their names being brought up in conversation, from what she gathered kol was the youngest, followed by Niklaus then Elijah and the eldest was Finn. "Fine" she said instantly regretting it "I will come if you stop badgering me about it." "Deal" Rebecca said smiling proudly knowing she had won.

The next week flew by and before she knew it she was making her way through her dorm following Rebekah to the car her mother sent over to pick them up, as soon as she saw the midnight black Rolls Royce turn around the corner she felt a twinge of excitement in her lower back indicating that this was going to be an eventful summer. She didn't know the half of it. The drive to the airport seemed to effortlessly fly by mostly because of Rebecca blabbing on about what stuff they were going to do and what parties they were going to throw. Caroline smiled at the thought of spending time with her friend. Rebekah finally said "were here" Caroline looked dazed as the car pulled up to a private jet to take her and her friend to the final destination.

Once they were settled on the plane Rebekah turn't towards her, Caroline confused turn't to look at her, "Rebekah are you okay?" She sighed "yeah, I just thought I should warn you about my brothers." Caroline gave a half-hearted laugh and replied "what do you mean?" "Well you see my brothers are notorious for being as it was 'lady killers' sure Finn has calmed down ever since meeting his girlfriend sage and Elijah may as well become a monk but there are still kol and Klaus, kol is a 16 year old with hormones and Klaus is 21 years old and single so you can understand my worry." Caroline sighed "don't worry bekha I have no interest in any of your brothers, I don't even know them." "Caroline I didn't mean it like that I just meant that in the past they have scared a lot of my friends away and I don't want you added to the list." Caroline sweetly smiled "don't worry bex I will be fine I'm a big girl, they would have to do something pretty drastic to scare me off." Caroline went silent as she felt the plane pull off, Rebecca just looked at her with a worried smile. Nothing will happen she said to herself just a nice summer

**Remember to leave reviews on what you thought about the first chapter eager to read them all **

** love ellie xx**


	2. Meeting the Mikaelsons

**This is my second chapter hope you like it! and klaroline chapter next!**

The private jet had landed on East Hampton airports runway and came to a screeching halt. Rebekah went first walking down the stairs shortly followed by Caroline, and as if clockwork a Rolls Royce came speeding down the runway identical to the one before, both girls were taken down a series of roads and Caroline could swear they crossed a bridge.

When the car stopped both the blondes stepped out and were greeted by a middle-aged woman, with blonde hair cut into a bob with flicks of grey hair, indicating her real age behind the cover up but the carefully concealed wrinkles already gave that away, her arms were tanned and her hands bony and although her physique looked sub-par Caroline could tell that she was mentally strong and a certain look in her eye made her seem cunning. Caroline was brought out of her trance by Rebekah giving the introductions "Caroline this is my mother Esther, mum this is Caroline" they shared an awkward glance but Esther broke the ice by saying "welcome to our home Caroline."

Rebekah's mum had gone out so Caroline was thankful that she wouldn't have any more awkward experiences, she was sure after a couple of days she will feel less tense but at that point she was in a new place with new people that she hadn't gotten used to, they made their way into the house only to be greeted with another character, from Rebekah's description she gathered this was Elijah "pleasure to finally meet you Caroline Rebekah has often told us about you, I feel we are already friends." "Nice to meet you too I'm looking very forward to spending the summer here." Elijah unlike his mother had dark hair and although he was tall he wasn't lanky, he wore a custom suit and you could easily tell that under it was toned muscles, his eyes were a warm brown almost like a puppy, "we are glad to have you here, I hope you will be very comfortable." With that Elijah walked past Rebekah and Caroline quickly kissing his sister on the cheek before leaving "sorry Caroline, it almost seems like its rush hour in this house the way people come and go. Let's go before any more awkward conversations get started." Caroline laughed at this because that is what she was thinking at the same time.

They dashed upstairs and Rebekah showed Caroline her room, it was very spacious and nothing like the dorm room her and Rebekah had to sleep in, there where fresh linens recently put on the bed and to white towels, Rebekah then said "do you like it?" "Of course I do this room is beautiful." "Well I'll leave you too unpack, get out of those traveling clothes have a shower get dressed and meet me down stairs in two hours so we can start the summer Hampton's way by drinking!" Caroline laughed "yes sir!" Rebekah went to leave before she quickly turn't round "oh before I forget just be wary that you share your ensuit with the person in the room next to yours, who that is exactly I can't tell but it will most likely be one of my brothers, they are not here yet and this house comes with a first come first serve type thing." "Okay," Caroline waited for Rebekah to go before she slumped down on her bed.

**always review love to hear what you think about it **

**love ellie xx**


	3. Scrubba dubdub

**This chapter is only klaroline and no one else! Enjoy**

About half an hour later Caroline had finished completely unpacking her stuff but it barely made a scratch against the vast wardrobe. She opened the bathroom door and found two matching sinks with mirrors, however on one of the sinks there was a towel scrunched up but since no one else was here yet Caroline put it down to the cleaner forgot, she turned on the shower tap and it was big enough for at least two people.

Once she had washed the airport of her Caroline turn't the shower off and stepped out only to be met with a man with clear blue eyes and chiselled features with a stubble, he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever met, never to be the shy one she reached out her hand to be met with his "Hi there I'm Caroline and you are...?"

She was staring at him a little confused, "oh um sorry yes, I'm Niklaus but everyone calls me Klaus."" Oh so your one of the lady killers Rebekah was on about" she couldn't help but watch his lips pull into a smirk, having seen him get his 'cool' back Klaus answered "you shouldn't listen to what people say love" for some reason her chest got a bit tight, the way he said love to her with his velvety accent made her smile "so you are calling your sister a liar then?" "No, but my sister has a flare for dramatics and often stretches the truth. She quickly replied with "well like you said, I shouldn't listen to what people say, love." This time Caroline smirked as she saw him there in aw so she did what any other girl would in that situation and walked back into her room before he could rebuttal.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled out of the white Ferrari, he looked at the house and then sighed, and he knew his mother was going to make him stay there for a whole six weeks which he was not looking forward to. The only positive there was is that he gets to see Rebekah and in a few days his best friend Stefan would be joining him. He made his way upstairs and heard Rebekah talking to someone, he just assumed it was another one of her friends like the one last year, Katherine who was all bitchy and acted spoilt all the time so he thought nothing else of it. He went into the room closest to him and threw his duffel bag on the bed; from his long drive in the heat he thought it best to take a shower. Once he was finished in the shower he started to get dressed, he looked around for his towel that seemed to have gone AWOL he decided to look in the bathroom.<p>

He went to grab the towel on the sink but he turn't his head realising he wasn't the only person there, as she was stepping out the shower something came over Klaus and his normal calm exterior completely shattered, she was stunning with clear blue eyes and soft blonde hair, he realised that she only had a towel around her exposing her shoulders and legs, he thought she said something that snapped him out of it, "hi there im Caroline, and you are…?" he thought her voice was glorious, "oh um yes sorry, im Niklaus but everyone calls me Klaus" "oh so your one of the lady killers Rebekah was on about" he laughed to himself of course Rebekah would've warned her about me, seeming to find his confidence again, Klaus replied with "you shouldn't listen to what people say love" "so you are calling your sister a liar?" damn she's fast he thought "no, but my sister has a flare for dramatics and often stretches the truth." "Well like you said, I shouldn't listen to what people say, love," damn it she used his own words against him. He watched her walk past and caught a hint of vanilla smell. This was going to be an interesting summer.

**So what did you think about their first meeting huh? Want to hear about it love ellie xx**


	4. Helloagain

**hi guys this is the next chapter, sorry in advance for all the English slang, sometimes it accidentally comes out if you don't get one of the words just message me and ill tell ya what it means enjoy!**

As soon as Caroline got into her room a massive grin appeared on her face, how can one guy who she just met have this much of an effect on her? She never felt like this with Tyler so why is Klaus any different? No. she kept saying to herself this will not happen, im going to have a stress free holiday that only involves flirty banter with strangers, getting drunk and having a good time and not getting emotionally involved with Rebekah's brother, it simply cannot happen! She didn't want to think about that now so she put it to the back of her mind. Caroline decided it was about time to get ready before she felt the wrath of Rebekah, she made her way over to the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow maxi dress with straps that wrapped around her neck, after she was dressed she added make up and blow dried her hair so it cascaded into soft curls around her face. Once she was happy with her appearance she opened the door and made her way down the stairs to meet Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Once Klaus managed to snap out of his daze he went back to his room, privately scowling himself for how uncool he was. What the hell was that? She must think im a right idiot, he thought to himself. Even though there meeting was brief Klaus could see straight away she wasn't your run of the mill girl, by the end of this summer Caroline will be mine. A cunning smirk appeared on his face. What should he do to get her, normally girls would fall at his feet with good old Mikealson charm but he had a funny feeling that Caroline was no ordinary girl. In order to get this one he would need to step it up a notch and actually try, just thinking about it took him to the point of exhaustion but he opted against taking a nap because he wanted to say hello to Rebekah and get to know Caroline more.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs and started searching for Rebekah, she walked down one corridor and as she turned the corner she slammed into someone who caught her by the waist, once she gained her footing she looked at the person who helped her only to be met with a cheesy grin. "well, hello there gorgeous now who might you be?" a disgusted look appeared on her face "Caroline and you?" he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "whatever you want me to be cutie" Caroline thought to herself, who does this mug think he is? Casanova? Before she replied a familiar voice came behind her. "dear brother it seems you have scared off another girl, maybe next time" with that kol gave his sibling a scowl and made a hasty exit in the opposite direction, before she could turn around Caroline felt someone whisper in her ear "my my Caroline it seems you've not only caught the fancy of one Mikealson but two?" Caroline quickly turned around and asked Klaus "who might the other one be?" she wasn't going to go easy on him, he smirked "I think we both know the answer to that one, love" Caroline felt a blush go to her cheeks and decided to make a quick escape, "well id better go and look for your sister or all hell may break loose." "I completely understand but may I suggest you look in the conservatory." "uh thanks." She stopped in her tracks when she heard "sweetheart, the conservatory is that way." She turned around and walked the other way a little embarrassed, Just before she entered another room she heard "you're welcome." she thought it was best to just ignore his sarcastic comment and go to see Rebekah.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus started to make his way down the stairs when he heard two voices one of them was Kols and the other was unmistakably the blonde bombshell herself, Caroline. As he got further down the stairs he could hear what they was saying "whatever you want it to be cutie" Klaus laughed as if kol of all people will have a chance with Caroline. he thought he should intervene before his brother dug an even bigger hole for himself, he rounded the corner and saw the back of her head which was covered by her blonde curly hair and a dress that was doing her figure wonders, "dear brother it seems you have scared off another girl, maybe next time" he silently laughed seeing his brothers scowl and how he stormed off like a 5 year old before he knew it he couldn't help but walk right up behind her and whisper "my my Caroline it seems you've not only caught the fancy of one Mikealson but two?" he eagerly waited for her reply, "who might the other one be?" so she wanted to play this game does she he thought. "I think we both know the answer to that one, love" Klaus saw her blush and tried to quick step away, "well id better go and look for your sister or all hell may break loose." he looked smug knowing he got under her skin "I completely understand but may I suggest you look in the conservatory." "uh thanks." before she went he though he should tease her a bit "sweetheart, the conservatory is that way." he saw her quickly turn around and walk past him "you're welcome." Feeling like he won that round he decide to carry on and meet up with Rebekah later.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, promise next chapter it will have more of the characters involved i just wanted a detailed description of there first meeting even though it took two chapters, as always leave a review and im exited to read them**

**love Ellie xx**


	5. Shopping trip

**hello me little lovelies, back with a new chapter so sorry it took so long just lacking imagination at the moment hope you like it x**

After aimlessly walking around downstairs for a few minutes Caroline finally found the conservatory, and there was Rebekah talking on the phone. Rebekah turned around hearing the footsteps and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Caroline. "hey, sorry I took so long this house is like a labyrinth.""don't sweat it I was just booking a car for us tonight anyways." Caroline was a little confused but before she could ask Rebekah why she was booking a car she had carried on talking to the person on the other end of the line. This gave Caroline enough time to inspect her surroundings, she stood in awe as her head craned up only to see the roof of the conservatory was a dome, with stain glass windows at the top that blended into the clear glass which enabled you to look at the garden which stretched on for miles. She snapped out of her amazement when Rebekah started talking to her "Okay just got off the phone and the chauffeur he will be outside at 8:30pm which leaves us with plenty of time to go out and get a killer outfit for tonight.""what do you mean where are we going?" "we are going out to an exclusive club tonight, it's almost like your debut to the Hampton's, you know test the water and the boys..." Rebekah gave a devilish smirk before Caroline replied with "then what are we doing just standing here?" both girls walked out the door laughing.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since the girls had got to the mall, and between them they spent a small fortune, all they needed now was the outfit to go with the accessories and shoes and they would be done. Caroline strolled out in a champagne coloured, tight fitted dress that came down to her mid thighs, it had sequins and was one shouldered. Rebekah enthusiastically nodded her head saying "Caroline you look stunning, no one will be able to take their eyes off you!""really,you don't think I look a bit golden maybe if I wear the black peep toes it will dull down a little. Okay now im sorted its time for you to try something." Rebekah hurriedly ran into the dressing room taking her choices with her, she came out wearing a light blue dress that came to her upper thigh, when she looked into the mirror she look disgusted. "oh wow I didn't realize how short it is what do you think?" "well I think it is very pretty but if you wore that you wont be able to dance unless you want people to see your intimate areas...""yeah your right onto second option it is." Caroline was casually waiting on the leather sofa wondering what was taking Rebekah so long, before she could call her out Rebekah appeared wearing a mid-thigh black dress that was open back with the front showing a bit of cleavage and the sides were made of lace exposing her hips."wow! Rebekah if you wear that i would have mega competition with the boys eyes. Trust me it it so much better than number one" "I take that as a yes then?" "that's not just a yes that's a hell yes." they bought the items and quickly popped into Ann summers, just for good measure they said "I don't know, how are you so sure it's going to come to that?" she said holding up a pair of suspenders "because I have vacationed here longer than I can remember and I know for a fact that this place is riddled with horny men in summer and you wearing that dress just adds the icing to the cake." Once the girls finished shopping and got what they wanted they made their way home with a few hours to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls pulled into the drive and Caroline couldn't help but see that there was another car outside. "Rebekah whose car is that?" Rebekah was putting the car in park then looked up with horror on her face. "oh my god its Stefan's!" Caroline was looking at her and said "no way!<p>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"hi Rebekah, how was your spring break?" Rebekah kept a straight face and replied "it was alright but boring really" Caroline smirked "Rebekah you cant lie to save your life, you may say it was boring but that little glint in your eyes isn't helping your case, tell me or i will have to use extreme measures!" "nothing happened, like i said it was boring." Caroline opened Rebekah suitcase and whipped out her velvet jimmy choos and dangled them over the toilet with her hand on the chain ready to pull. "huh! you wouldn't dare, if you want to leave with your life you will not do what i think your about too!" "you wanna make a bet?" Caroline started pulling the chain but the jimmy choos were far enough away not to get touched "fine ill tell you, just don't hurt my baby's" "so what happened?" "well, one night everyone was getting drunk at my house and Niks mate Stefan was there, anyways one thing led to another and we ended the night by hooking up, we decided after that it would never happen again but we did, over the next week we were either hooking up or thinking about it, we know we both like each other but we cant be together because he is Niks best mate but now its super awkward." Caroline gave the shoes back to Rebekah and she held them for dear life."you cant tell anyone though Caroline, you swear?" "I swear"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Caroline, what am i going to do i cant go in there with him there." "why not? surely you've spoken to him by now, i mean its been like three months" Rebekah shook her head " i could never bring myself round to talking to him." "really? well it is your house, so were going to stroll in there like nothing out of the ordinary is going on and i will be your personal cock-block if it should come to that and then tonight you can get with another guy to forget all about him. sound like a plan?" "yeah i can do this" they linked arms and strutted into the house.<p>

**Okay so this chapter was dedicated only to the girls so the next chapter will be Klaus and Stefan which was happening while they where shopping. (if that makes any sense...) all reviews are welcome **

**Love Ellie xx**


	6. Boys will be boys

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it! x **

Klaus made his way to the office. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat at his easel, for the next twenty minutes he was just staring at the blank canvas, trying to get inspiration but it wasn't coming to him, it hasn't for the past six months. Ever since Tatia cheated on him he hasn't felt inspired enough to draw or paint this was making him irritable because what was a hobby is now a bitter reminder and he hated it! "nice picture brother it really says a lot..." Kol said sarcastically. "what do you want kol?"Klaus said with a sigh"oh nothing really, just bored so I thought to myself what could I do for entertainment""and the top of your list was to come and annoy me?""don't flatter yourself Nik, you were second on my list, the top of my list was to get re-acquainted with that blonde beauty that Rebekah has brought home" Kol was dabbling on but it only fell on deaf ears, Klaus had zoned out and suddenly started to think about Caroline and a smile appeared on his face, she was stunning with her shiny golden hair and bright blue eyes which he keeps getting lost in, before he knew it he picked up the paintbrush and started moving it across the canvas. At this point Kol had left in a huff because he realized Klaus wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. An hour had passed when Klaus had stop to paint and looked up at his canvas and there she was right in front of him, he felt a sense of pride knowing that he actually painted something finally! He came out of his daze when his phone vibrated indicating he had a message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STEFAN: Hey man just got off my flight im going to be there a few days earlier if that's okay. <strong>_

_**KLAUS: sure come over whenever mate. **_

_**STEFAN: will do! **_

Better put this away before I get the third degree from Stefan Klaus thought to himself still wearing the huge grin.

* * *

><p>He was just relaxing on the couch scrolling through TV channels when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to a boy with light brown hair and deep green eyes. "Stefan, long time no see mate come on in" they made their way to the living room where Klaus poured two Bourbons and handed one to Stefan who gratefully accepted. "so how ya been stef having seen you in a little while now""ah you know how it is, a dad who is constantly breathing down your neck and a brother who you want to kick in the teeth every time he speaks.""I would've thought your dad will be able to loosen the leash now your twenty.""yeah, you and me both but look at Damon, twenty-six and he still gets treated like he's teenager""its not hard to believe the way he acts though" they both laugh. Five Bourbons later they have managed to catch up with each other and reminisce about when they were younger and what they used to get up too. "oh man that was brilliant but not like our partying, that's where it got a little crazy.""yeah I remember, when was the last time we all got smashed?""March 18th 2014 at 7 pm""wow. dude your remember the specific date, that a little weird aint it?" "nah it was just a memorable moment for me almost like an anniversary...""anniversary? anniversary for what?" Klaus was looking at Stefan a little worried "the anniversary of when I got everything I ever wanted" Stefan stared off into space thinking about it, or should he say her..."what did you get?" Stefan wasn't paying attention until Klaus nudged him "uh what?"Klaus huffed "what did you get that was memorable?" Stefan suddenly realized what he was saying and quickly replied with "it doesn't matter its long gone now." they stayed quiet for a few moments before Klaus turns to Stefan and said "we should go out tonight, I heard Rebekah talk about an exclusive club, im sure if we ask her nicely if shell be able to get us in?""Rebekah is here?" Stefan nearly shouted. He suddenly realized who he was talking too and tried to act cool "oh I thought she would be on some exotic beach with a pina colada and a cabana boy at her side.""nope. shes here for the full six weeks, she even bought her friend Caroline with her." Klaus said with a smirk. Stefan raised his eyebrow "i know that look Klaus, has someone caught your fancy?" before Klaus could reply the boys heard a car pull into the drive "look, there's Rebekah now, im sure she would love to catch up with you""likewise" Stefan said with a little shake to his voice.<p>

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! 2 chapters in about 6 hours, arent i good to you. Next time it will them going to the club. Reviews are wanted as always.**

**Love Ellie xx**


	7. Awkward encounters

**New update! okay so this chapter they are not going to the club but definitely the next one, pinky promise, hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Rebekah was fumbling with her keys trying to put them in the door, "Rebekah calm down, it's not like your going for heart surgery, a few awkward conversations and before you know it you two will be normal again." Caroline said reassuringly. "Yeah, I guess your right im just getting all worked up for nothing.""Exactly, now come on lets not stand here all day." The girls placed their shopping bags at the door and Kol had just walked into the foyer. "Ooh Ann summers bag huh, who's the lucky guy?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively at Caroline, "certainly not you!" she replied stepping to the side. Rebekah started laughing, "that's code for get lost Kol.""oh Caroline you love it really." "Pretty sure I don't" Caroline said, Rebekah seemed to feel Caroline's discomfort and intervened by saying "right, on that note ill get someone to take the bags upstairs." Both girls walked out of the foyer into the adjacent room coming face to face with both Stefan and Klaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan heard the door open and the sound of girly chatter filling the foyer, like clockwork there was Kol miserably trying to flirt with Caroline again. Klaus couldn't help but smirk, as if Kol thought he could be with someone like Caroline, he doesn't deserve her. Stefan lent over his chair to look where the noise was coming from "is that Caroline?" Stefan asked "I can see why you like her," "I don't like her Stefan!" Klaus replied defensively. "okay chill out, don't get all worked up." "I'm not getting worked up, do you know what? lets just drop this topic all together, okay" "alright...but why did you get so defensive when I asked if you didn't like her?" Klaus just glared at Stefan, while he was glaring Stefan was grinning knowing he managed to get under Klaus' skin. They heard footsteps and then saw in the doorway Rebekah and Caroline.<p>

* * *

><p>Even though it was only a few moments, the awkward silence that was lingering in the room was starting to take its toll on Caroline so she felt she need to break the tension, turning to Stefan she reached out her had and said "hi there, im Caroline." "Stefan perked up this moment and replied "I'm Stefan, nice to meet you." "oh your Stefan?" she obviously knew who he was but she wanted to make it seem as if she wasn't aware that he will be here. "so you've heard of me?" "yeah only from what bekah told me." "hmm really now, well that can't be good" "don't worry nothing bad." Stefan tried to hide the genuine smile that was starting to appear on his face, she talked about me he said to himself trying to let it sink in. Klaus and Rebekah looked at each other and then to their guests, Rebekah then intervened there introductions by adding "oh im sorry, Stefan this is my friend from college, she will be staying with us for the holiday." Making sure to not look at him, she must remember to pull Caroline on that later. "oh so you are here all of summer, same here, ill hope well get to be friends" he said with a smirk, "likewise" she smiled back, Klaus didn't like where this conversation was going so he decided to change the topic by diverting his attention to Rebekah "little sister, are you doing anything tonight?" Rebekah wasn't paying any attention, so it took her a few moments to reply "yes, me and Caroline got invited to an exclusive club opening called the Vampires lair." a pffffft came out of Stefan and everybody quizzically looked at him and he turned to them all and said "as if someone would name a club after a fictional characters a bit of a cliché don't ya think?" Rebekah just rolled her eyes at him, she knew him well enough to know when he was trying to get a rise out of her and normally she would fall for it but not this time. A smug smile appeared on her face and said "well its good you're not going then." "actually sister I was about to suggest we come with you, for security purposes only" Klaus said calmly, Rebekah didn't like the sound of that, what was his plan? she though to herself "why? you never normally come? whats in it for you?" he grinned "why do I need to gain anything, cant I simply spend quality time with my sister that I have not seen in months?" still skeptical she replied "okay as long as its okay with Caroline I have no problem with that," she turned to look at her friend "yeah that's cool, I don't mind" "perfect!" he said a little too happy and lowered his voice, "well we shall meet you in the foyer 8:30pm on the dot" "agreed" Rebekah said turning away towards the stairs Caroline followed shortly behind, considering what just happened there, it's going to be one hell of a night Caroline though as she made her way up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>once the girls had gone a smirk appeared on Klaus' face, stage one of his master plan was now set in motion...<p>

**Finally finished this chapter, apologies for taking so long.**

**whats Klaus' master plan I wonder?**

**If you would like me to put the nightclub bit in two chapters or just in one long one let me know.**

**Until next time love Ellie x**


	8. Entering the Vampires Lair

**OMG! I am so sorryhow late I have updated this, ive just been super busy with college. I decided to do this in two parts because this chaapter alone was over 2000 words long so i didnt want to bore you, on with the story...**

Caroline was putting on her lipstick when she glanced at her phone 8:25pm, 5 more minutes until the most awkward encounter in history was about to happen, her head started to wonder over Rebekah and hows she feels about the situation all four of them are in. With one last look in the mirror Caroline straightened out the invisible wrinkles of her dress, fluffed her hair and strolled out of her room over to Rebekah's who she thought could do with some moral support and one of Caroline's famous pep talks, she wasn't head cheerleader in high school for nothing.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in his room, he had been ready for half an hour and now was pacing, hows tonight going to go? what is going to happen if it's a disaster? if it is a disaster im going to need to do some serious groundwork to make up for this, I wonder what she's wearing...all these thoughts were swimming in Klaus' head when clicking against the polished wood floors filled his ears and snapped him out of his mind filled with possible scenarios, he thought it was best to stop pacing and getting himself worked up because he wouldn't catch Caroline's affections with clammy hands and pit stains, looking at the clock he realized it was 8:30 so made his way down the stairs to see only Stefan, giving him a knowing look, "was it so hard to actually get a girl to show up on time""tell me about it, but girls will be girls" at this point Klaus was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard a girly 'Humph' which could only come from his sister "you two should feel lucky were even letting you come, so don't pull that one on us" Rebekah carried on having a little rant about how long it takes a girl to get ready, Klaus having listened to enough of Rebekah's temper tantrums over the years didn't bother listening until a sweet laugh appeared from nowhere, when Klaus looked up he saw Caroline, he couldn't decide what was better, the dress she was wearing or her laugh. He made brief eye contact with her and she quickly looked away so she could descend the staircase.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline was outside Rebekah's door when she heard grumbling from the other side of the door, she could only pick up ma few words like 'big mistake' 'not again' and 'bugger', she thought it was about time she made her presence known and tapped on the door, when she got no reply she strolled in to see clothes and various bags spread over her bed with lipstick smudged into the crème carpet, I don't think she will be going on the maids Christmas card list, she smirked at her own joke and when she looked up she saw Rebekah on her hands and knees still grumbling, "Rebekah are you alright" this startled Rebekah and she jumped up "Caroline, bloody hell you nearly gave me a heart attack""sorry I did knock and there was no answer""no its okay, im just looking for my leather clutch with red trim I can't find it anywhere" Caroline sighed and looked at her feet when she caught sight of something she held it up to Rebekah "something like this?" Caroline smirked. After Rebekah had done her finishing touches to her face Caroline looked at her and said "you ready, we better get downstairs to meet the boys.""oh they can wait five minutes, can I talk to you about something...""of course you can Rebekah whats on your mind?""its Stefan, ever since ive seen him he's all I can think about, you obviously know I still have feelings for him but what if he doesn't feel like that anymore, you saw him basically mock our plans...you don't do that to someone you have feelings for do you" Caroline was listening attentively to every word Rebekah was saying and trying to come up with a logical explanation, what Rebekah was saying couldn't be true she could clearly see how Stefan had acted when he saw Rebekah and then it clicked in her head, of course it was so obvious "Rebekah did it ever cross your mind he wasn't doing it to be mean but to not make Klaus suspicious?""what are you talking about?""well you said that you didn't want Klaus to find out about you and him so maybe Stefan is just going along with what you said, ever thought of that? honestly that could be the only logical explanation,""are you sure, he sounded pretty convincing""I positive just by the way he looked at you, i have never seen anything like that not even with me and Tyler" Rebekah was going a little red, "well you've never been wrong before so, fingers crossed""exactly, even if he wasn't sure before, you in that outfit will make it certain. Rebekah then smiled and seeming to have her confidence back she strolled out of her room linked arms with Caroline for support. when they got close to the stairs they heard Klaus and Stefan talking about how girls are always late and Rebekah being the 'extreme feminist' that she is was having a go at them, Caroline rolled her eyes, this is going to take forever she thought Rebekah then turned to her a bit more angry than usual and said "all this is rich coming from Nik, who used to spend double the time in the bathroom getting ready and always saying 'perfection takes time Rebekah', he's such a hypocrite!" Caroline started bursting out laughing, who even says that? she met with the eyes of the man who did for a moment before walking down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the girls reached the bottom they strutted past the boys and headed straight for the car. Sufficed to say the ride to the club was awkward and the tension was so thick you could cut it with the knife, Caroline made a quick blessing when she felt the car slow down because that meant they had arrived at the club, she attempted to scramble out of the car unable to put up with the awkwardness when she lost her footing, she closed her eyes ready for impact but it never came instead she felt a strong-arm around her waist preventing her from coming into contact with the ground. When she looked up she was met with his clear blue eyes for the second time that night, they stayed light that for a few moments "Careful their love." "It's not "love" its Caroline!" "Whatever you say sweetheart." Caroline was scowling at him with pent-up anger, someone cleared their throat from behind Klaus. When they both looked in that direction they saw Rebekah standing there tapping her foot impatiently with Stefan showing one of his typical sympathetic broody faces. Realizing the place they were in both hastily stood up and sorted themselves out. Rebekah with a scowl on her face said "When you two are finished, I would like to go in the club." She stormed past Klaus and gave him a look basically saying MESS-AROUND-WITH-MY-FRIEND-AND-I-WILL-FUCKING-END-YOU. Having got over her little scolding Caroline perked up a bit when Rebekah linked arms with her and arm in arm strutted into the club.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as Caroline's retreating figure made her way into the club, he came out of his daze when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder in a comforting way, "Wow Klaus you certainly know how to choose them, that ones a little spitfire." "I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus snapped back "Hey man don't get all worked up AGAIN" he said with a little chuckle."I need a drink" was all Klaus replied and made his way in. Stefan watched Klaus go in and then sighed not only did he have to deal with his relationship problems but Klaus' also. Stepping into the club Stefan looks around for Rebekah, one of the main reasons he even bothered to come here was so he could catch a dance with her, he looks across the dance floor and his face drops when he sees someone has already beaten him to it. Feeling disappointment wash over him he walks over to find Caroline talking to a man and Klaus scowling at them. He slumps down next to him, "whats got you looking all annoyed?" Stefan said smirking knowing what was happening. "Nothing just scanning for my next conquest," at this point the guy Caroline was talking to had left and she interrupted, "if you like Klaus I could be your wing woman?" Stefan couldn't help but burst out in laughter. If only she knew. Little did Stefan know, she did...<p>

* * *

><p>As Caroline and Rebekah sat down in a booth a guy came along and introduced himself as Matt and asked Rebekah if she wanted to dance, she was about to say no when Caroline elbowed her. "Sure I would love too." he grabbed her hand and disappeared into the drunken crowd. It wasn't long until Klaus decided to jump into the booth and start a conversation with her, normally she would be fine but what happened outside made her more uncomfortable than it should be. "Having' a good time love?" he said into her ear making her nerves stand on end. "I've just got here, the verdict is still out." Klaus couldn't help a little snicker come out from his mouth. She raised her eyebrow "whats so funny?" "Oh, nothing love it's just refreshing to see someone so optimistic and indecisive" "I'll have you know I am not indecisive and the optimism comes from when I was a cheerleader!" she said her cheeks turning a little pink, why was she letting him get under her skin. Great! Klaus thought, she is even better now she had mentioned she was a cheerleader, tonight is gonna be a long night. "A cheerleader, huh I guess that explains how you're always so perky," "Well I had to be, what good is a head cheerleader without perkiness?" head cheerleader? Fuck! he thought, "well maybe love you can show me one of your routines sometime, in the outfit of course." Caroline looked a bit embarrassed which then turned to outrage once she realized what he was insinuating. Before she could reply she felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around she came face to face with a man "Hi there, my name Lorenzo but you can call me Enzo, I just saw you from my place at the bar and i thought id come over and compliment you on such a fine dress," Klaus looked at Caroline with shock on his face, she's not really going to fall for that is she? "Why thank you Lore- sorry Enzo, im Caroline." she said in a sickly sweet voice and toothless smile, they talked for a bit longer and he said he had to leave but not before he gave Caroline his number, she felt bad for him because she was only doing it to get a rise out of Klaus and from his face it seemed to be working, she knew it was a bit juvenile but she could see what he was trying to do. Two can play that game Mikaelson. Once Enzo was out of site Caroline turned around to see Stefan there and heard Klaus say, "just scanning for my next conquest," she rolled her eyes and then thought, this could be her opportunity to grind his gears and be the biggest cock-block he has ever seen, "if you like Klaus i could be your wing woman?" and from his face she had her answer.<p>

**Dont hate me on the lateness leave reviews and i will deffo read! x new chapter soon i hope :)**

**love ellie x**


	9. Guide to being a Wing woman

**!NEW CHAPTER! The second part of the club scene had alot of fun with this one**

Never in his 21 years of existence had 10 little words rendered Klaus speechless. It clearly showed on his face how much of a shock that was for him, still unable to formulate words he just nodded his head. He snapped out of his stupor from Caroline squealing with joy, "perfect, now where do we start, brunette, Redhead...blonde?" she said slyly. He looked at her and could tell that she was trying to get under her skin so he thought tit for tat. "I don't know love, brunettes have always appealed to me, redhead's are notoriously good in the sack and blondes...well I don't know whether they are worth my time, you never know with them ones, don't you agree Stefan?" "Hey man, im not drunk enough to get involved in this conversation, speaking of which if you excuse me there's a tasty looking bourbon over their calling my name." "Chicken!" Klaus said under his breath so only Stefan could hear. With a smirk and a tip of his head Stefan dispersed into the crowd.

Caroline was getting frustrated, who did this guy think he was! Casanova? She wasn't going to take the bait, instead she got level-headed and continued with her plan,

Rule No 1: Find a slutty girl in the bar.

Scanning the room she found her, sitting by the bar was a brunette girl wearing a red dress that left nothing to the imagination, topped off with her hooker heels she was the perfect candidate. "What about her? She looks right up your street." He followed her stare and she could see him contemplating her choice, "I've got to admit that she is a stunner, why not." "perfect, ill go start small chat and you come up after me." giving him a sly smirk she sauntered off to the girl, she approached the bar and ordered a drink, turning to her left she looked at her, "Hi, im Caroline" "Hayley" the girl said uninterested, "look, here's the thing my friend over there" she pointed to Klaus and Hayley looked that way and saw him. "The hot guy in the booth?" "Yes him, he said he wants to get to know you so I thought I would be a good friend and speed things up a little" "okay, you've peaked my interest" "perfect" Caroline replied

Rule No 2: Give out introductions

Caroline looked over her shoulder to see Klaus walking over to them, a swagger in his step. Caroline forced herself not to roll her eyes, "Hayley, this is Klaus. Klaus this is Hayley" "Hi there handsome" "Hello there, what brings a lovely woman such as yourself to a bar alone?" Caroline winced at the giggle that nearly pierced her eardrum, "not much, does a girl need an excuse to have a little fun?" "apparently not" he said back in an equal flirtatious tone, Caroline couldn't sit here and listen to that all night long "well if you to crazy kids excuse me, im going to the women's room." Making her way through the club she finally got to the bathroom and sorted herself out. Taking one more glance in the mirror and straightening her dress she walks out of the bathroom to see Hayley by herself in their booth, perfect time for...

Rule No 3: Make Klaus seem crazy

"Hi there, where's Klaus?" "Just getting us some drinks" "Okay, now ive got you alone I think it's about time I explained Klaus condition." "what do you mean?" "well he has attachment issues..." "keep going" "well basically he has certain 'tells', by using terms of endearment like darling and sweetheart will show that he will become borderline crazy stalker and will start acting creepy, however don't let that put you off because he hardly ever does that... but a piece of advice don't stare into his eyes because he will freak out and probably propose to you there and then" before Hayley could say anything Caroline was interrupting her "and last off, if he calls you love I suggest you run for the hills" "thanks for that Caroline, im glad you warned me" "you're welcome", once Klaus came back to the table he sat down on the other side of Hayley and said "Here you go sweetheart." Hayley eyes went like saucers and Caroline couldn't help but pat herself on the back for coming up with that lie.

Rule No 4: Make like a tree and leaf

Feeling that her work was complete Caroline took her leave a sauntered away from the table so chaos could ensue spotting Rebekah on the dance floor she made her way over to where she was, "Hello stranger, haven't seen you in a little while" "Sorry ive been a little busy" "I can see that, what has my brother dragged you into?" she asked blissfully unaware of how the male population of the room was concentrating on the two blondes dancing "Oh nothing, i just offered my services and became his wing woman." "huh. okay well your here now and there is two very striking gentleman I want you to meet" knowing all that was left to do is wait Caroline though it would be best to let a load off and have fun. 20 mins had passed and Caroline had found out that the guy she was talking to's name was Diego and his family own a chain of restaurants but his personality was bland and he was a mamma's boy, she has gone out with one of those before and wasn't going back, looking over to their booth she caught in the nick of time Hayley running away with a panic-stricken face. Rebekah seemed to notice this to because she tapped on Caroline's shoulder indicating for her to follow Rebekah to the table.

Once they got to the table Caroline couldn't help but smirk a little at Klaus' bewildered face. "Nik, what was all that about?" Rebekah asked curiously, at this point Stefan waltzed over wanting to get involved in the conversation. All three of them stood around him like a group of hungry vulture's. "I have no idea, one minute we are having a blast I brought her a drink but then she ran off like a was a psycho, all I said was 'here you go love' and she was gone." Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically, everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "um sorry," she said timidly while composing herself and sat down at the booth, soon followed by the other two.

A couple of hours past and all four of them were having a good time, drink was constantly flowing along with conversation. Since Stefan had a fair bit to drink he started to feel more confident, "Rebekah dearest, would you like to dance?" he said sickly sweet. She looked at Caroline and asked her what to do using only her eyes, Caroline quickly nodded her head in approval, swallowing his drink in one for some liquid courage he stretched his hand out for Rebekah to take pulling Rebekah out of her seat and spinning her to the center of the dance floor, "I have wanted to dance with you all night Bex." Rebekah couldn't help but smile a little at the nickname Stefan had called her for as long as she can remember. "and why is that, ever since you got back you have avoided me." "I know, and im sorry, but you know how it is with Nik and your family...I didn't want to act to obvious and raise suspicion." "Is that what your best excuse is? not wanting to raise suspicion? by not talking to me is obviously going to show a few red flags Stefan." she says a few decibels higher letting her irritation show through her features. He looks at her with sad eyes and she cannot help but melt "I know that you're trying to ward of suspicion about what happened between us, but it will be easier if we pretend it never happened. We were both consenting adults and it was a one night stand, no biggie," she says nonchalantly trying to not let her emotions come through, "Is that what you think it really was? a one night stand? it was more than that and you know it, why are you denying how you really feel? we would be perfect together." His words sent a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, did he really mean that? she thought to herself, but its all going to quickly "listen Stefan, I really cannot talk about this now, I came here tonight to show Caroline a night out in the Hampton's and I have drunk so much alcohol I should have passed out by now, please can we do this another time?" "Okay, if that's what you want." she gave a sad smile "Thank you Stef." the song had finished and they left the dance floor and went back to their booth which was now empty.

Klaus looked eerily at Stefan dancing with his little sister. "Do you think somethings going on between those too?" Caroline nearly spluttered her drink "um, I don't know, probably not there like brother and sister you've known him forever so has Rebekah I don't think it would never ever go any further than that what makes you say that? to people can dance together without their being an ulterior motive you're so paranoid it's obviously paternal" when she looked at Klaus' quizzical face she knew she had rambled on out of nerves, trying to stop his mind of thought she turned to him and said, "lets stop worrying about them and concentrate on another girl for you." Klaus smirked "or how about you retire from being on wing woman duty an accept my offer to a dance" she slightly blushed which Klaus saw, "okay" he glided her to the dance floor just as a slow song was starting to play. "Have I already said how stunning you look tonight," she smiled slightly a looked down, of course he has every second he could, with his dimples and blue-green eyes that make you want to melt into his toned arms, WAIT! BAD CAROLINE! no thoughts about Klaus you've been down this road before don't go back! As the song changed over it went to an up to date song and they carried on dancing for one song then another and another till they realized the club was closing.

Rebekah and Caroline stumbled out of the club Stefan and Klaus in tow. "What now? the night surely can't be over yet? its only like 11 pm," Caroline whined. A genuine smile appeared on Klaus' face she looked so cute like this, "try 4 am love." "Really how many hours where we in there for?" Rebekah said "about 8 hours but we need to go home and get sleep, busy day tomorrow. To the beach and then in the evening the Gilbert's are hosting their annual dinner party." "Such fun!" Caroline replied sarcastically which everyone laughed at, they all stumbled into the car and went home, when they reached the door Rebekah was asleep, Klaus was about to reach over to lift her when Caroline held him back and said "let Stefan take her she is in the same wing as him. It just makes it easier" "okay, you alright with her Stef?" "yeah man, you two get to bed and ill see you in the morning" "okay will do" they all said there good nights and Klaus and Caroline made their way to their rooms. She reached her door and was about to walk in when Klaus stopped her and said "I did really have a good time tonight with you Caroline" "Me too Klaus, I hope we get to do it again soon" she opened her door and closed it behind her self, Klaus stood there for a few moments before thinking 'oh I plan on it sweet Caroline,' and made his way to his room.

Stefan laid Rebekah on her bed and looked at her, when she was asleep she looked like an angel, his angel. He reached down and kiss her forehead "I love you Rebekah Mikaelson" he whispered before leaving her room and shutting the door. Once he was gone Rebekah opened her eyes and screamed in her head 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! STEFAN SALVATORE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!' she fell back asleep with a smile on her face which she was sure wont be removed for anything.

**Thinking about making chapters longer **  
><strong>what do you guys think?<strong>  
><strong>next chapter beach wear and dinner party with more KLAROLINE<strong>  
><strong>love to hear your thoughts<strong>  
><strong>and read reviews.<strong>

**Love ellie xx**


End file.
